Équinoxe de Printemps et Solstice d'Éte
by DAVID-KRANER
Summary: C'est mon histoire, d'après mon INSPIRATION


**-Équinoxe d' Printemps et Solstice d' Été-**

_Maldigo el momento en el que no tuve la convicción necesaria._

_Maldigo el momento en el que me dominaron la debilidad y el miedo._

_Maldigo el momento en el que me olvidé de seguir confiando en tu amor._

_Maldigo el momento en el que tuve dudas._

_Maldigo el momento en el que miré atrás._

_Ese momento fugaz en el que te perdí…_

_No puedo ya volver por ti allá donde Tú estás._

_Ahora, de ti nada me queda..._

**-I-**

Un día mas, pensó, un día mas como cualquier otro, la única diferencia sería su viaje, un pequeño viaje a Puebla, el cual por cierto no hacia por gusto, sino más bien por deber. Se festejaría el bautizo de su prima Lindsay Jacqueline, para su "fortuna" sus padres eran los padrinos, por ello se veía obligado a asistir a dicha celebración. Pero desde hace poco el veía el mundo de manera diferente a como lo hacía, meses antes podría haber estado entusiasmado con esa travesía, y lo habría disfrutado toda su vida, pero en esta ocasión seria un día como cualquier otro, aunque ocurriera algo diferente, algo emocionante, no sería así para él. Sería como cualquier otro sábado, cualquier otro domingo.

Se levantó temprano-sus padres los despertaron a las 7:32-arreglo sus cosas, su maleta, dobló su ropa, guardó su libro y el reproductor de mp3 de su padre-para mantenerse entretenido durante el viaje, se dio una ducha, se peinó y después de comer cepillo sus dientes. Estaba listo, solo esperaba que fuera hora de irse. Sus padres decidieron que para que no se aburriera sería mejor que su trayecto fuera en el vehículo de sus tíos Jorge y Emilia, madre de Rafa uno de sus primos preferidos, al menos en esas circunstancias.

Entonces partieron, Edgar-uno de los menores de los primos, aproximadamente 13 años-también prefirió viajar con nosotros, comenzamos con charlas cotidianas, como: ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?, ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?, etc. Al terminar estas conversaciones, prefirieron escuchar música en ves de seguir conversando, era un disco de electrónica, David Guetta, Basshunter, Benny Benassy, etc. Entonces David decidió sacar su libro, junto al reproductor se hallaba el libro que el profesor de español había encargado: Aura. Comenzó a leerlo, pero el sueño lo venció al llegar a la cuarta parte de la lectura.

Despertó, siguió con la lectura, hasta que lo acabó. Al llegar a la última hoja su mente se nublo, no entendió nada, al menos respecto al final, le pareció sumamente confuso. Sin duda aluna Aura trajo recuerdos a su mente, ¿Quién no ha conocido a una chica como Aura?, bella, de ojos verdes, que es un claro símbolo de la juventud, y que posee esa cualidad de adicción, seguramente todos, y el no era la excepción.

Así fue como llego a la casa de su primo Salvador, y la festejada Jacqueline. Entro directamente a la recamara de Salvador-obviamente después de saludar a los presentes-, allí dejo su maleta, y también el libro que no había soltado desde que terminó la lectura.

El día se hizo eterno, principalmente la misa, él no era hombre de mucha fe, y prefería la explicación científica del origen del universo en vez de la religiosa, entre otras cosas. Sabe que toda religión comenzó para explicar el origen del universo, y que en esta también se explica como será el fin, sin embargo, no le agrada el fanatismo, cree que la religión es a veces un obstáculo para socializar, convivir o hasta a veces actuar.

Al termino de la fiesta David decidió que debería de dormir temprano, pues el día siguiente seria un poco mas laborioso y estresante, debido a que no sabían siquiera a que hora partirían de regreso a Xalapa. Y así fue. Mientras seguían despiertos aprovechó para abrir su cuenta de facebook, encontró un mensaje de Karla, era la respuesta de un mensaje que el había mandado con anterioridad en el cual le recordaba que tenia que hacer la tarea y le deseaba se mejorara su pierna-sufrió una caída durante la clase de educación física- su respuesta era la siguiente: Claroo Graciasss& mi pierrna me arrde :S

Ni siquiera vio el reloj para ver a que hora salían, o para calcular a que hora llegarían, no era esa su prioridad, simplemente estaba desvelado por la atormentada noche del día anterior, un calor infernal, y un insomnio aún peor. Nuevamente durmió durante el trayecto, dos terceras partes de este viaje el se la paso en las "nubes".

**-II-**

Ya estaba en Xalapa, había dormido mejor que la noche anterior, pero no lo suficiente como para recuperar las energías perdidas la noche pasada. Pasó un gran rato discutiendo con su padre sobre el "mensaje oculto" en el relato de Aura.

Tenían distintos puntos de vista, pero hasta cierto punto ambas eran correctas. No podía dejar de pensar en la lectura, simplemente lo cautivó.

Llego a la escuela, recordó que era día de la fotografía generacional, sin embargo no vio por ahí a Karla, tampoco a Daniela, eso no le agradaba, en la foto de grupo de 2° no salía Daniela, y en la de grupo de 3° no salía Karla. Seria el colmo que ellas no salieran en esta foto. Al menos eso pensaba él, Karla se había vuelto en la alegría misma, simplemente era una especie de anestesia para el, se le olvidaba que la vida tenia defectos, simplemente tenía el don de alegrar su día pasara lo que pasara, pero cuando ella estaba triste pagaba el precio de tantas risas. Se formaron todos, para facilitar el alineamiento de la foto, quedo debajo de Abby, una de sus mejores amigas desde primer grado de secundaria, junto con Cynthia, Erasmo, luz y varias más compartían una de las mejores amistades que el había tenido. Y debajo de él se encontraban Maritza y Karen, a ambas recién las ha conocido este último año. Y a su derecha han colocado a Daniela, mientras que del otro extremo de la foto esta Karla. Tarde, pero al menos llegaron, pensó David, como siempre Abby reclamó que no la había saludado y Fanny y Daniela no se quedaron atrás, el saludo a las tres y luego volvió a acomodarse para el recuerdo. De vez en cuando entre los lapsos de tomas fotográficas Abby tamboreaba en sus hombros con sus dedos, o Daniela comenzaba a picar su estomago con un dedo, para tranquilizarla la tomo de la mano, y accidentalmente así salieron en esa toma.

Generalmente siempre ha pensado que la mayoría de sus amigas son hermosas, pero de distinta manera, algunas tienen cualidades que las otras no, pero es el mismo cuento. Mientras unas habían decidido deshacerse de sus rizos otras habían optado por hacer lo contrario. Una linda foto, sin duda alguna, solo tenia que quitar de ahí el rostro de algunas personas que detesta y sería la foto perfecta, casi arte.

Sus días pasaban como gotas de agua en la lluvia, todas tan iguales, tan idénticas, al menos a simple vista, al menos a su forma de ver el mundo. Pero había cosas que si cambiaban, que valían la pena destacar y recordar de por vida, por ejemplo las experiencias amorosas y de estudio.

Karla se sentía muy mal, le dolía la cabeza y como siempre que le duele la cabeza se quejaba la mayoría del tiempo de ello, sin embargo a David no le incomodaba, prefería que ella fuera quien lo dijera a tener que preguntar que le ocurre, prefiere quedarse callado a recibir una mala noticia. Las clases pasaron, el tiempo también, hasta que llego la hora del receso, subió a la cafetería en compañía de Doreidi como siempre, y últimamente de Vero también los acompaña, sin embargo para el es igual, ahora es igual que antes, igual que antes de conocer a varias personas que cambiaron su vida como siempre se sentó al lado de Daniela, pero no significa que se la pasen charlando, casualmente cada quien tiene su charla con personas determinadas, mientras el habla con Doreidi y con Vero ella habla con Fanny y Fernanda. Y solo de ves en cuando hablan todos juntos o solo el con ella.

Desde hace algunos meses es así, simplemente hablan cuando creen que es necesario, o cuando necesitan saber un poco de lo que ha pasado últimamente para no dejar la comunicación a un lado. El receso término, bajó rápidamente a su salón con su compañía inicial. Llegó a la clase de español y realizó la actividad correspondiente a la clase. Oraciones compuestas, lo de siempre.

Tuvieron libre la clase de educación física, en la cual fue con Karla y Sara a la cafetería, luego se incorporó Casandra, compraron pizza y la partieron en dos partes, sin embargo Casandra y él se negaron a comer, luego fueron al salón y tuvieron la última clase.

Hora de la salida, salió abrazado de la cintura de Vero, y a la vez platicando con Doreidi, detrás de ellos apareció Daniela, que aparentemente recién acababa de salir de su salón.

¿Le puedes entregar esta chamarra a Yezenia?-menciono Daniela.

Este… si, ¿yo?-contesto David-.

Si es que ya no la voy a ver…

A ver, ¿Cómo de que ya no la vasa ver?

Pues si, además, ya me cambiaste…

¿yo?, ¿por quien?

Por Vero.

¿Por qué por Vero?

Pues si, la estabas abrazando…

JAJAJAJA, la eh abrazado desde que la conocí-menciono sinceramente sorprendido por los celos-.

Pero no así.

JAJA, OK, tengo que irme, lo arreglamos mañana.

**-III-**

Un día más, sin embargo, en esta ocasión hizo algo diferente: miró la fecha en su reloj, 9 de Marzo de 2010, tenía hambre, por lo cual después de levantarse abrió el refrigerador y sacó la taza de piña con dulce y media crema que no pudo terminar ayer. Se arreglo y salió a la escuela.

Llegó como siempre, primero a los videojuegos, y luego a la escuela. Saludó a la prefecta de la entrada con un cotidiano "buenas tardes", esperó a que ella respondiera y por último ingresó a su salón, había llegado mas temprano de lo habitual, no había nadie con quien charlar en ese momento. Decidió salir un momento, pero antes de eso recordó la tarea de química, un cuestionario de 30 preguntas, y tenia menos de 30 minutos para acabarlo, pero lo hizo.

Para cuando acabo ya había llegado Karla, junto con sus demás amigas, y Gussi-su nombre verdadero es Gustavo Agustín, pero así le llaman desde que David lo conoció-se pusieron a charlar un largo rato, la maestra no había asistido, serian dos horas libres, el no sabia si agradecerle las horas, o detestarla por faltar cuando "se mató" haciendo la tarea.

Clase de matemáticas, nada nuevo, solo que aparentemente el maestro estaba preocupado por él, había sacado 3 de calificación en el examen, paso con 6 gracias a las participaciones que había logrado acumular, y otros rasgos a evaluar, más un punto extra, Karla obtuvo un 9, igual que en ingles, si, subió de promedio, pero también reprobó tres materias igual que en el anterior, David se sentía un poco culpable de esas materias, pues pensaba podría haberla ayudado un poco más, sin embargo esta vez tendría que dar prioridad a su promedio, idea que no le agradaba en absoluto.

Ese día era el inicio del futbol femenil, Doreidi y Vero jugarían, y decidió ver el partido por fidelidad, recordó que había prometido a Daniela hablar ese día, sin embargo ella se ausento, probablemente había hecho como otras muchas veces y se fue de pinta con Fanny y con sus novios respectivos.

Doreidi y su equipo de 3° "I" no ganó…pero tampoco perdió, un empate justo, al menos eso pensaba David. Ambos equipos tenían miedo al balón, o fallaban la mayoría de los tiros, simplemente era un día extraño.

Durante la clase de Ingles la maestra Nohemí, se confundió y menciono a un tal Arturo en vez de llamarle a Luis Omar por su nombre, enseguida Karla empezó a burlarse y bromear diciendo a David que Nohemí lo engañaba con un tal Arturo, David solo comenzó a reírse, simplemente era gracioso, y por algún motivo David tenia ganas de reírse hasta de la muerte.

Salida, al fin saldría de la escuela, y su día terminaría al despedirse de Karla, Maritza, Sara, Doreidi y Vero, así lo sentía desde hace poco, una vez que se despedía de ellas la vida volvía a ser un sueño como en la mañana antes de llegar a la escuela. Entonces salió y cuando iba llegando a la parada del autobús se encontró con Daniela, Fanny e Isabel, le pidieron dinero, y el saco un billete de veinte pesos que se asomaba cuando abría su billetera-lo cual ya lo tenia harto, uno de los motivos por el que lo dio- Fanny abrió los ojos como platos y las demás sonrieron, las acompaño a el X-24, compraron unas frituras y se repartieron el dinero.

Daniela recibió una llamada, de su padre aparentemente, dijo que se iría con David, sonrió y dijo OK, lo que significaba que no se había negado.

Así fue, primero todo iba bien, pero luego ella recordó que se hallaba molesta por lo de aquel abrazo al cual David restaba importancia, discutieron de ello un largo rato, el no lograba convencerla, así que pregunto mas de mil veces que podía hacer para que se le pasara la rabieta, ella no le respondía, solo alzaba los hombros y se quedaba callada, David estaba a punto de darse por vencido, entonces algo pasó por su mente, la llamó, la tomó de la mano y la abrazó a su costado, él se hallaba sentado en la parada del bus, ella después se sentó junto a él, pero dándole la espalda, lo cual aprovecho -o al menos eso intento- la sujeto con el brazo izquierdo y la recostó sobre ambos brazos, teniéndola perfectamente de frente, mirando a sus ojos fijamente.

¿Me puedo parar?-pregunto Daniela-.

¿Por qué?-dijo él atento a sus palabras-.

Porque estoy apunto de hacer algo que no quiero hacer…

Nadie hace algo que no quiere…

OK, estoy apunto de hacer algo que quiero hacer, pero no debo.

Entonces la soltó, tal vez en otra ocasión habría sido más necio, o un poco más persistente, pero no en esta ocasión. El que persevera alcanza, una de las frases favoritas de Karla, y una de las mas ciertas, así que esperó.

Llegó la hora de irse, así que subieron, y pagaron el pasaje, David pagó el suyo y pasó el de Mafer y Sandra, mientras que Daniela prefirió pasárselo a la señora que estaba frente a él, acto que lo molesto un poco, pro no tanto como para hacer un berrinche. Una vez a bordo siguieron discutiendo, ella se negaba a veces a contestar, hasta a veces a mirarlo, era esto sin duda un golpe bajo para él, pues no recordaba que en las otras ocasiones se lo hubiera tomado tan enserio. Le pidió una de sus libretas, para escribir algo- en ocasiones anteriores hacían lo mismo para dejar mensajes en vez de decirlos por considerarlo privado o inapropiado-y escribió una frase que se le ocurrió en ese mismo instante: "Je aime tes yeux et je t' aime". Llego un momento en el que David se rindió, no podía convencerla, y dijo lo siguiente: "sabes estas haciendo todo lo posible para arruinarme este día". Ella lo miró, sonrió y dio un ligero beso que apenas y pudo sentir solo por que lo vio. Fue un beso suave y dulce, que no duro más que un rayo de luz atravesando una habitación. Después de esto se miraron fijamente, hablaron unas cuantas cosas que los hicieron recordar algunos días de segundo grado, y comenzaron una ligera discusión, después del argumento de David se acercaron mas, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el corazón del otro latir junto a su pecho, pero había algo que los detenía, fuese lo que fuese lo hicieron a un lado. Se besaron, ahora fue un beso mas largo y pasional, pero también mas lento y duradero, David perdió la cuenta desde el primer beso, y no siguió contando, no fue hasta que un pequeño freno los separó de manera abrupta, entonces David pensó que se había acabado, que el momento mágico había llegado a su triste final, pero no fue así, nuevamente se besaron, cada beso era mas fuerte, más apasionado, y más rápido o lento, no podía notarlo, sin embargo cada beso tenia el mismo mensaje por parte de él; Te amo, y lo are siempre. Entonces si fue el final, ese beso concluyó y lo siguió uno de despedida, como el primero, dulce, pero rápido y mas suave, "con permiso", dijo Daniela para pasar entre la multitud y poder bajar, "propio" contestó David con voz educada, pero a la vez burlona, ella sonrió y salió.

Aparentemente él no había sido el único al que le sorprendió el acontecimiento, Mafer le pregunto:

¿se besaron?

Si-respondió David-

¿y ahora que?- dijo Mafer-.

no lo se…

**-IV-**

11/03/10, la fecha que marcaba la computadora mientras el escuchaba música, el día anterior fue simplemente aburrido, Mafer lo dejo pensando, tenia razón, "¿y ahora qué?", simplemente quería averiguarlo a cualquier costo, pero no pudo, ayer ella se ausento, y fue imposible hablar del tema y aclarar el asunto. "¿Y ahora que?", maldita pregunta que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza, pero hoy pensaba averiguar al menos como estaba la situación, si era la misma de cualquier día, o lo de antier había quedado por y para siempre, tal vez si, tal vez no, pero al fin y al cabo una vez que tuviera esa respuesta el peso de la duda seria mas ligero.

Llegó, encontró a Doreidi y caminó con ella hasta llegar a la entrada principal, pero antes de llegar se encontró con Fernanda Benítez-Benny, una de sus amigas- y Daniela quien buscó los labios de David en el beso de saludo, sin embargo el no se lo esperaba, y su beso fue habitual, no cabe duda de que se arrepintió, pero ya sabia al menos que podía hacer ahora que antes no podía, "genial" pensó.

Después de entrar salió y se sentó en la jardinera que se encuentra enfrente de su salón, y platicaba con Doreidi en cuanto vio a Daniela salir por la entrada principal con todo y mochila, "sínica", fueron las primeras palabras que pasaron por su mente, era una de las palabras que actualmente decía mas seguido y esto gracias a Karla, sin duda era muy fácil recordar las frases y palabras de Karla, era inevitable, pero estaba un tanto molesto por la actitud que Daniela había tomado desde hace poco, "un valemadrismo aterrador", David no tenia otras palabras para describir su forma de actuar, después se dio cuenta de que regreso, fue un alivio, un respiro de la preocupación, por esta vez había cambiado de decisión por algún desconocido motivo. Así que ella se acercó y se unió a la charla, luego de unos minutos mencionó que debía de irse y que nos veríamos luego, se despidió y ahora sus labios si rozaron, era gracioso, y tal vez humillante, la quería, y al simple roce de ambos labios el sentía casi que salían chispas, se sentía triunfante y glorioso.

Primera clase, Inglés, aparentemente clase libre, no se veía por ahí a la maestra y David aprovecho para pedirle ayuda a Stéphane con la traducción de un poema que se hallaba en francés, se llama**:** Été au Solstice. Les dio problemas a ambos, David conocía menos palabras que el, por lógica-el haber vivido en Bélgica le había favorecido en ese idioma-, pero a veces repetían las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo, lo cual le parecía gracioso a ambos. Matemáticas, simplemente cotidiano, pero Karla cambiaba la perspectiva, siempre había un nuevo chiste o algo que haría que ese día fuera inolvidable, ella lo había salvado de la depresión y probablemente nunca acabaría de pagárselo, era su sol, y cuando se despedían anochecía para David.

Receso, un receso simple, y hasta cotidiano, en el cual David pensaba en hablar con Daniela para averiguar que fue lo que paso antier, pero cambio de opinión, tenia el defecto de buscar momentos perfectos para todo lo que se refiriera a ella. "Simplemente no es el momento", pensó una vez que la tuvo al lado, platicaron, ella mencionó las bajas en sus calificaciones, lo que no le agradó mucho, bueno, no tanto eso, sino que le pareció inesperado. Se fue a su salón David tenía el suficiente sueño como para dormir todo lo que le quedaba de clases, pero algo lo mantenía despierto, era imposible dormir cuando tienes a Karla riéndose todo el día a tu lado.

Así que salió de la escuela al terminar el ultimo modulo, caminó con Doreidi hasta que llego afuera, ahí se hallaba Daniela, y se quedaron platicando un rato, entonces Doreidi dijo que debía de irse, le preguntó a David si se iría con ella o se quedaría con su amiga, el preguntó a Daniela, pero ella se negó diciendo que debía de esperar a Fernanda. David decidió quedarse y esperar, así espero hasta que salieron los alumnos de 3°"G", salón en el que se hallaba Fernanda, Daniela comentaba que desde que la maestra Merced los había visto juntos no la regañaba mas, y que le hablaba de una manera mas amable y educada, por lo cual ella le dijo "te amo", y lo abrazo, hasta donde el entendió esto era causa de la forma de actuar de la profesora. Así que ella dijo se iría con el, como en los viejos tiempos, y como hace unos cuantos días, pero camino al X-24 su padre llego.

**-V-**

No se si valga la pena narrar tanta desgracia, tanta tristeza y melancolía, pero tal vez a alguien le sirva saber esta historia, sin embargo he preferido narrar hasta varios días después, para evitar los detalles innecesarios que no cumplirían con el propósito de la historia. Su vida comenzaba a resquebrajarse de nuevo, una vez mas David se sentía a veces el más miserable del mundo, pero había momentos que valían la pena, sabía que le servirían de algo esos pésimos recuerdos, simplemente no se iba a derrumbar por la complejidad de la vida, muy por el contrario, aprendería de ella, como siempre lo ha hecho. El día 18 aproximadamente comenzó una sospecha que lo aterraba, escucho a sus padre discutiendo los beneficios de una ciudad cálida como lo es Puebla, ¿Qué tenían que opinar ellos de Puebla si vivían en Xalapa Veracruz?, cierto había varias ventajas, por ejemplo seria el fin de la alergia a la humedad de David, entre otras cosas, pero a el le faltaba algo, y no pensaba largarse de su ciudad hasta poder conseguirlo. Su sospecha creció a la hora del desayuno, cuando su madre le preguntó si le gustaría vivir fuera de el municipio, o tal vez hasta del estado, como era de suponer David contesto de manera negativa: "No!, no me agradaría en absoluto", esas fueron sus palabras, simplemente estaba en problemas, su desempeño escolar no había sido muy bueno como para convencer a su padre de quedarse, de hecho eran un motivo mas para irse, pero el haría todo lo posible para evitarlo, así estuviera de por medio borrar esa enemistad con su padre, y corregirla por simpatía, aunque esto bien sabemos seria hipocresía pura.

Mil veces, o un millón quizá, prefería ser un ser hipócrita a marcharse sin cumplir su cometido, "la retirada es de cobardes", siempre había dicho eso, y esta vez no era la ocasión perfecta para cambiar de parecer. Soñó con ella, imaginó que la besaba una vez mas, tan real era ese sueño que hasta sentía sed, sed de su amor, de tantos deseos, y de tanto besarla en sus sueños, "sed", era la palabra perfecta para describirlo, pero aun así, no podía describir su sentimiento hacia ella, "amor" era una palabra muy simple, y "adorar" se quedaba corta también.

**-VI-**

Viernes, Viernes 21 de Marzo de 2010, un día extraño, y tal vez incompresible. Volvió a verla, hermosa como siempre, pero ese adjetivo era tan pequeño, no, no bastaba. Sin embargo era el más usual, y seria difícil para el crear uno nuevo. ¿Por que empezar desde el principio?, mejor vámonos a la mitad del día, donde comienza lo interesante.

Se hallaba sentado, en la banca que hay detrás de la cafetería, sentado junto a Gussi, Sara, Karla, Vero, y luego llegaron David-el novio de Karla- y Stéphane, Karla mencionó algo de diez pesos, y Stéphane dijo: "HU!, Karla dice que me va a ganar diez pesos por que apostamos diez pesos a que no te cortaba David!" ambos David's se quedaron sin hablar, ambos sorprendidos por ese comentario, sin embargo después David busco algo para distraerse, y lo encontró, Gussi comenzó a contar las calorías de un chocolate que había devorado, David le explico que las calorías son energía, y que si lo que quería era bajar de peso, debería de contar carbohidratos, grasas y lípidos, y no solo calorías, Karla dijo: "Ashh!, ¡ya cállate David!", David solo le sonrió, pues no había motivo para enojarse con ella, mucho menos probabilidades de que lo hiciera, sabia lo difícil que era para ella su relación con David últimamente, y por eso la comprendía.

No se vieron a la salida, bueno, no exactamente como solía ser, la vio después, cuando acompaño a Mafer a la esquina en la que se encuentra una boutique cercana a la escuela-mas bien enfrente de ella-, ella subía la calle como quien va a Plaza Cristal, pero David sabia que ella se quedaría para esperarlo, de todas formas no quiso ser impertinente, y pidió a Mafer que regresaran pronto, y así fue. Daniela fue al X-24, pidió compañía, David acepto, pero prefirió quedarse sentado en la banqueta mientras pensaba en lo que quería hacer, Je sentais encore le désir de sentir sa peu lisse, de regarder ses yeux, d'embraser ses lèvres, et d'inhaler sa parfum. Mais elle était confondu, pour mon mauvaise sort, je ne avoir en son pouvoir pas rien. Je seulement peux espérer qu'elle se rendre compte que m'aime.

Pero la inquietud de el que será si hacía lo incorrecto era simplemente atroz, y nunca se perdonaría el fallar en una decisión de semejante importancia. La vio regresar, sin mirarlo, y se marchó. El prefería pensar que ella entendía que quería pensar, a pensar que se había enojado, pero realmente no podía asegurar nada. Miraba el cielo despejado, tanto de nubes como también de estrellas, solo se veía una luna que probablemente el lunes o martes seria luna llena, entonces llegó Yezenia, y le preguntó cual era su problema, David le contó, pero ella parecía un tanto disgustada al escuchar la historia, y cuando ella mencionaba a Daniela lo hacia en un tono que lo ofendía parcialmente, por lo cual el dijo: "OK, Ya pensé mucho por hoy". Dio la media vuelta, la dejo ahí sentada y mientras el se retiró a platicar con Mafer, pero Daniela le había ganado, y a el no le gustaba entrometerse en platicas ajenas, o en las que el no había estado presente al inicio de la conversación.

Abordaron una vez que llego el transporte, que por cierto tardó demasiado, pero el tiempo David ya no lo media en horas desde hace mucho, sino en mañanas y noches, en latidos y suspiros, Daniela y Mafer seguían hablando, David no escuchaba la platica en absoluto, le bastaba con mirar el rostro de Mafer para saber de que hablaban, o incluso si el era el tema de la conversación, ellas no hablaban directamente, usaban indirectas, por lo cual David sabia no entendería la clave y no valdría la pena escuchar, pero si sabia cuando hablaban de él, y de que hablaban, una mirada repentina hacia él, muchos parpadeos, y una sonrisa sincera que dejaba ver desde sus colmillos hasta sus molares le decían todo. Prefería creer en el rostro, y no escuchar a menos de que quisiera saber si alguien miente, pero ese no era su cometido, quería conocer el tema y la platica en si, sin importarle cuales eran las palabras exactas.

Luego Daniela bajó, entonces Mafer y David empezaron su charla, Mafer seguía usando las indirectas, creyendo que David había puesto atención a la plática, él explico que era preferible hablar directamente cuando ambos interlocutores conocen el tema, ella acepto, y lo atacó con criticas frías, pero sinceras, David se justificó, y refutó todos los argumentos de Mafer con tres simples veredictos, ganó el debate, mas no logró convencerla ni ganar su comprensión. Si, probablemente bien sabía todo el mundo que el la amaba, y la deseaba mas que nunca, pero el tenia un millar de preocupaciones, y un millar mas de pensamientos confusos. Se decidió a hablar con ella, declarar lo que ella bien sabía, y averiguar que era lo que ella quería de él. No pensó más y se acostó en su cama, tenía ganas de dormir, pero más bien de soñar.

**-VII-**

22 de Marzo de 2010, ayer "comenzó" la primavera, pero eso no significaba nada para él, estos días pasaron eternamente, sin principio ni final, simplemente sin lógica cronológica, incapaz de recordar que fue lo que hizo el sábado y domingo por alguna razón desconocida. Hoy era el día, tenia que hablar con ella, ¿pero cuando?, en la entrada era imposible, ambos llegaban tarde, el receso había sido abolido para 3°"I" debido a la gran baja del promedio grupal, y en la salida, simplemente tal vez fuera su padre o madre por ella. Se levanto temprano, 8:30, su padre aun no se marchaba al trabajo, pero su madre se iría a consulta temprano, ¡felicidades!, un día solo con su papá, claro seria como todos los días solos, hablarían un poco en el desayuno y se despedirían cuando uno de los dos partiera. Y así fue.

Se quedo un rato en la computadora después de haberse bañado y por último arreglo su mochila y fue por su hermano a la escuela en la que el había cursado primaria, no se sentía orgulloso de esa institución, pero tenía buenos recuerdos…

**-VIII-**

16 de Abril de 2010. Un gran cambio ¿no creen?, sin duda alguna, me he quedado sin inspiración, ¿para que hago esto?, debería de narrar como se debe en primera persona, pues de hecho todo eso me pasa a mí, tal vez se pregunten que paso el 22 de marzo del 2010, no mucho, y sinceramente prefiero no dar detalles, solo diré que las cosas no fueron en absoluto como yo lo esperaba, ella básicamente me rechazo, básicamente por que no lo hizo de manera directa, pero eso se debe a que yo tampoco fui muy directo, pero la intención y el suceso no cambian en absoluto, verde, el verde se acaba, queda solo amarillo, el frio empeora, y los días pasan de manera absolutamente rápida, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que este lapso termine, acabe, concluya, y lo peor es que no se de que manera será, si las libretas terminaran deshojadas y maltratadas, o si duraran para siempre, no se si terminando podre ver el sol igual que antes, el sol dispersando su luz en su cabello, su cabello claro, o sus ojos que aunque oscuros sean iluminan mi vida.

Hoy le di su regalo a Daniela, compre unos aretes en forma de corazón, no, hoy no es su cumpleaños, fue el 14, pero no la había visto, sino hasta el día de hoy, me fui con Mafer y Helen, ella ya no se iba mas conmigo, y creo que ya no lo hará, no hemos hablado de nada, lo mucho que le he dicho a sido hola, adiós, y felicidades-un felicidades seco por cierto, no tenia ese humor de fiesta-el día de su cumpleaños ella se fue de pinta una vez más, y al día siguiente también, fue ese día cuando lo entendí, tenia que dejar de preocuparme por lo que a ella ni siquiera la inquietaba, por todo lo que no deseaba o no le interesaba, aunque debería.

**-IX-**

17 de Abril de 2010, día común un tanto cotidiano, pero había algo diferente, iría a Banderilla con mi abuela a visitar a su madre-mi bisabuela- no la había visto desde hace mucho, hasta me sentí culpable por haber casi olvidado su existencia, pero ese día la vería, tal vez no seria muy divertido, pero me ayudaría a distraerme un poco. Así que nos fuimos aproximadamente a la 1:00pm, quería ir escuchando música, era uno de mis grandes placeres, pero no tenía el MP3 de mi padre, así que llegamos, no vi el reloj, nos dirigimos a casa de una hermana de mi abuela, platicaron un rato, platica a la que no prestaba mucha atención, pero fingía interés. Hablaban sobre las ocasiones en que habían perdido su monedero, o según ellas se los habían "robado", palabra que consideraba sin fundamentos, ya que si lo perdieron es por que no saben ni como fue. Así fue llegamos, al entrar por la puerta la vimos en el patio, mi bisabuela se hallaba sentada sobre una silla, comiendo unas galletas y buscaba algo con la mirada, nosotros nos hallábamos enfrente, caminando así ella, nos miraba, pero con la vista perdida.

¿Quién anda ahí?-escuche que mencionaba mi bisabuela-.

Soy yo otra vez-mencionaba la hermana de mi abuela llamada Carmen-.

¿Quién?-decía mientras nos miraba, entonces lo entendí, ella no podía ver más-.

Soy yo. Carmen.

Ah, Carmen…

Si, vino Amalia-Entonces ella se levanto de la silla y extendió los brazos-.

¡Amalia!, ¡¿Dónde estas Amalia?!

Aquí estoy, traje a David…-dijo mientras su madre la abrazaba, y después me buscaba a mí-.

David, ¿Dónde estas?...-entonces yo la abrace-.

Aquí estoy.

¿Cómo estas?

Bien.

Entonces siguieron platicando, mi abuela le había llevado una canasta con galletas y un litro de yogurt, Carmen le sirvió a su madre una taza de yogurt, y se la entrego ellas platicaban y platicaban, yo no prestaba atención a las anécdotas, no conocía a nadie de las historias mencionadas, así que no tenía sentido prestar atención, pero recuerdo una frase en especial, mi abuela menciono lo siguiente: "eso ya no es vivir", a que se refería, a la incapacidad para ver?, a la incapacidad en ocasiones para oír?, o a que su familia no frecuentara visitarla?, me quedo esa duda en mi mente hasta que escuche otra frase, en esta ocasión de mi bisabuela: "Ya ves como dicen, el que sirve se muere y el que no nadamas no", tal vez ese dicho era griego, por el sentido en que ellos veían la muerte, pues no solo en la muerte podía aplicarse ese refrán.

Así que nos fuimos antes de que comenzara a llover, una vez que llegamos a Xalapa y que nos encontrábamos a unas cuadras debajo de nuestra casa-la casa de mi abuela esta junto a la mía-ella comento:

Ya se ve bien viejita mi mamá ¿verdad?

Se ve diferente.

Ya tenía mucho que no la veías ¿cierto?

Si, ya tenía mucho, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

95, el 12 de este mes fue su cumpleaños.

Ah…

**-X-**

18 de Abril de 2010, mi madre comentó algo que me confundió, ella me preguntó si era verdad que mi bisabuela solía ver una silueta negra en ciertas ocasiones, no recordaba haber escuchado ese comentario, por lo cual le pregunte que quien le había dicho eso ella contestó que fue mi abuela, según mi bisabuela veía la sombra de una mujer que entraba a su casa, y después de dicha aparición faltaba dinero de el lugar en que ella lo guardaba, sin duda alguna alguien entraba, ¿pero quien?, ¿quien sería tan miserable y ególatra como para hacerlo?, no lo se, y lo mas probable es que no lo averigüe. Mi mamá me conto que el mi el esposo de mi bisabuela heredo antes de fallecer, y que todo el terreno en el que vivía mi bisabuela era de sus hijos, lo que significaba que la única parte que era suya era el patio. "¿Y por que no le dejo nada a su esposa?, fueron mis palabras, se me hacia incorrecto, "dime, ¿tu crees que tus hijos serian capaces de hacerle eso a su mamá?"…"No" respondí inmediatamente.

**-XI-**

21 de Abril de 2010 comenzamos con la prueba enlace, me aburrí, estaba demasiado fácil, demasiado sencillo, y por lo tanto aburrido, lo único bueno fue el primer modulo libre y el receso de 30 minutos, era mejor que quedarte en el receso a resolver problemas de aritmética o trigonometría con el profesor Raúl, siempre era de los primeros en terminar cada sección. Dio el toque de receso, Salí con Vero y con Doreidi, una vez que llegamos a cafetería nos separamos y me quede con Doreidi donde siempre, en el fondo, sentados, esperando a que ellas vinieran, Fanny, Fernanda, Soraya, Abby, Karen y por supuesto Daniela, seguía sin hablarle, pero no era por rencor ni nada de eso, mas bien por temor, tenía miedo de volver a enamorarme de su olor, de sus ojos entre verde y miel y por supuesto de la sensación del roce de su piel, procuraba no mirarla a los ojos, pero a veces lo hacia distraídamente, si tan solo el destino me diera una segunda oportunidad de recuperar lo que perdí, pero mi oportunidad se había pasado, y a menos de que pudiera volver a lograr que se apiadara de mi podría tener un segundo intento, pero no soy músico, no se como lo convencí por primera vez, y ahora no tengo idea de cómo volver a hacerlo.

-XII-

22 de abril de 2010, segunda fase de examen enlace, debo admitirlo, mas difícil que la primera, pero solo en algunos casos, principalmente en historia, era pura historia contemporánea, de esa que solo los mayores saben algo, por que según yo no te lo enseñan en ningún lado, después de la revolución mexicana era una basura para historia, que sabría si acaso 5 respuestas correctas mas que el promedio. Timbre del receso, salimos rápidamente, sin pensarlo dos veces, eso de estar sin receso por casi dos meses era frustrante, ¡al fin libertad!, y había que saber utilizarla, teníamos que obtener un buen promedio si queríamos tener receso esta vez nuestros últimos dos meses se acercaban y con ellos el fin de mi prospera felicidad, así que tendría que volver a empezar, como siempre, seis años de primaria, tres de secundaria y tres de preparatoria, sería mejor unir la secundaria al bachillerato, así se podría cumplir correctamente el ciclo, que se rompería de nuevo al terminar estas dos ultimas, tal vez seria prolongar lo inevitable, pero así sería seis y seis, habría mas equilibrio.

He dejado de estudiar francés, no porque no me interese, sino mas bien por que no se me ha permitido, ahora es el periodo de mayor tensión, así que no puedo estropearlo, aunque aun no se a que prepa ingresar.

**-XIII-**

Viernes 23 de abril de 2010, que rápido pasan los días, sorprendentemente rápidos, pero las mañanas se me hacen eternas, y las noches sumamente cortas, siento que no me da tiempo de descansar y me despierto un poco mas tarde de lo habitual, hoy la maestra de Formación Cívica y Ética revisara sellos, y otorgara un porcentaje a nuestra calificación en base a ellos, ¡tengo cerca de 17 y son casi 24! No cabe duda de que sacare entre un ocho y nueve, espero, un siete no puede ir en esa materia, es de las más sencillas, no hubo nada relevante que sea digno de mención, solo hable con Karla un poco, acerca de un tema que ni siquiera yo termino de entender:¿Quién me gusta?, diablos, ojala lo supiera. Pero no es así. Es más confuso que la física, pero hasta la aritmética semeja ser sencilla comparada con mis emociones, siento que en mi la psicología no sirve, no para recibir tratamiento, ni mucho menos para ser comprendido.

**-XIV-**

Viernes 29 de abril de 2010, jueves 29 de abril de 2010. ¡Diablos! Me confundí, creí que este día era viernes, y por lo tanto lleve el uniforme incorrecto, para colmo me tocaba clase con la maestra de Formación Cívica y ética, y ella suele sacar del salón a quien no viste el uniforme correcto. Sin embargo presiento que eso no me traerá problemas a mí. Me aburrí, salimos a receso, pero habría preferido no hacerlo, solo me… aburrí. Mientras platicaba con Doreidi, Karla y David-su novio-se hallaban frente a mí, los observe un rato y luego salieron, entonces seguimos platicando Doreidi y yo, era raro, no había ninguna de sus amigas cerca, ni Fanny, ni Fernanda, ni mucho menos Daniela. Doreidi comentó que me he comportado de manera extraña desde la semana pasada, yo no me he dado cuenta de cambio alguno en mí. Regresamos al salón, me aburrí aun más, entregaron algunos exámenes, por ejemplo el de historia y el de español, en ambos me fue "bien", pero la maestra de historia no hizo valido uno de mis reactivos, ya que según no entendió mi letra. Últimamente he pasado mucho tiempo con Vero, después de varios rumores que he escuchado acerca de algo entre ella y yo la gente ya ni sabe que pensar ni que decir. La maestra de formación no se percato de mi uniforme, lamentablemente y para mi mala suerte tenemos dos clases con ella, una antes y la otra después del receso. La maestra curiosamente en lugar de regañarme a mí regaño a Karla, debido a que había un sol casi segador, el cual se reflejaba en mi reloj y proyectaba la luz enfrente de donde estaba la maestra, Karla intentaba de lograr que esa proyección terminara en los ojos de la profesora, cosa que yo no podía permitir, por lo cual ella se volteo y tomo mi mano para cambiar la dirección de la refracción de la luz, me solté, y en su segundo intento la engañe poniendo a su alcance mi mano izquierda, la maestra Merced se dio cuenta, y la regaño, ella dijo que simplemente quería ver la hora, y la maestra le dijo que cuando se le ofreciera ella le daría la hora, Karla solo hizo lo de siempre, reír, reír y reír.

Salimos de clases, afuera se hallaba el maestro de español, rodeado de una pequeña multitud de alumnas-alumnas que aunque reprobaran el bimestre esa asignatura lo respetarían-hablaban de quien sabe qué, es de los pocos maestros a los que respeto, pues es de los pocos que en realidad hacen algo respecto a la educación. Era inútil luchar contra el, quien lo intentaba acababa pagándola caro, haciendo trabajos forzosos y sin sentido, y muy pocos lograban conmoverlo, pero esa no era mi meta, no quería su piedad ni misericordia, sino su respeto.

Me fui caminando con Fernando hasta llegar a la siguiente parada, al pasar cerca de la escuela vi a Daniela, me quería pedir un favor:"Dinero no tengo", fue lo que dije después de su petición, así seguí derecho hasta llegar a el parque hundido. Ahí subimos a la combi, para mi sorpresa Daniela iba adentro, pero estaba hasta el otro extremo en el que yo me hallaba. No hablamos de mucho, casi solo charlamos de dos a tres veces y después no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra hasta el momento de la despedida, al bajar ella Mafer me pregunto la causa de mi indiferencia hacia ella: "No soy indiferente, simplemente no tengo nada que hablar con ella". Luego menciono que me hablo cerca de tres veces y yo no le respondí, lo que en verdad me sorprendió, pues no había escuchado que Daniela me llamara más que en las ocasiones que hablamos.

**-XV-**

03 de mayo de 2010, un raro día sin duda alguna, tuve una pesadilla extraña: Era el ultimo día de clases, yo estaba con todos mis amigos, hasta con algunos que no se llevaban bien, después nos separábamos y cada quien emprendía la marcha hacia un nuevo camino, y a la vez distinto, entonces a la mitad de mi camino a casa una serpiente salió del suelo que pisaba, una serpiente gigante, pero yo no me aterrorizaba, esta me mordía y yo cortaba su cabeza con un instrumento que se hallaba cerca de la escena, esta moría al instante y yo caía derribado por una pesadez que se expandía por todo mi cuerpo hasta que me vencía, entonces desperté. Sin duda alguna uno de los sueños mas raros que he tenido en mi vida. Tengo que elaborar una antología para la clase de español, pero prefiero escribir mi historia, en lugar de escribir las de los demás.

Abrí el Facebook, me encontré con una curiosa publicación de Gustavo Agustín:

"**GuussтҺ' Mckenzìe'** estoÌ tαn cαnsαdode esperαr αl αmαnecer, sÌempre reαlìzαndo lα mismα rutìnα,lo unìco que deseo, es que me despìerten de estα pesαdìllα de αmor ìncondìcionαl,espero que αlguìen lo hαgα pronto;pero αun αsì sìgo esperαndo en lα busquedα de 1sentìmiento mαs grαnde que el αmor tαlvez seα lα αlegrìα, lα cuαl es muì sutìl enestos dìas, segìre soñando qonel atardecerte seguìre esperando tumi sutìl alegría tu mi stephanì tìll"

Yo solo comenté lo siguiente:

"**David Oliva López**

:) !  
ESE ESTUBO BUENO!  
XD Y HASTA CIERTO PUNTO ME QUEDA, SI LE CAMBIAMOS EL NOMBRE CLARO!  
XD"

El respondió:

"**GuussтҺ' Mckenzìe'**

JAJAJAJA, yαα vees, JAJAJA noo somoos tαn dìstintoos, α loos dos noos cαmbìαroo xαlguìen dee nuestro mìsmoo nombre XD"

Respondí por instinto, no era mi verdadera intención:

"**David Oliva López**

JAJAJJAJAJUJAJA  
YA KE PEDO!  
ESKE MI MAMÁ NO LE QUIZO HACER CASO AL CALENDARIO, Y QUE BUENO QUE NO LO HIZO, SINO HOY ME LLAMARIA ROBERTO!  
S:"

Deje de comentar pues empecé a escribir aquí, pero por lógica a pesar de todo Gustavo y yo si somos diferentes, y demasiado, pero bueno, mientras que su problema es que su enamorada, no esta enamorada de él-Stephani, Fanny, la amiga de Daniela-sino mas bien de Gustavo-un tipo al que varias chicas desean, pero no tiene el mismo talento de carisma con los hombres-yo tengo el problema de no saber ni siquiera que es lo que quiero en un futuro, y mucho menos que es lo que quiero en este presente.

Empiezo a hartarme del calor, solo hay sol en el cielo, y si hay nubes no puedo verlas por temor a quedar ciego por aquella estrella enorme que algún día se destruirá como cualquier otra. Quiero ver un poco de lluvia al menos, no soy fanático a la lluvia, de hecho la detesto, pero mil veces prefiero la lluvia a el sol. Tiene tiempo que no veo un rayo eléctrico, todos los que veo son rayos del estúpido sol, no se que hacer, pronto tengo que sacar pre ficha en un bachiller, y aun no me decido por ninguno, esto del estudio es una lata. Creo que sería un poco mas fácil si supieras para que naciste, al saber ello no te atormentarías en caso de escoger el trabajo inapropiado, y dejando fuera el futuro de la ocupación, sabrías quien en tu vida es solo un error, como también con quienes los has cometido, y por supuesto quien es aquella persona a la que puedas entregarte por completo. Pero por supuesto eso no seria divertido para ellas, para ellas tres, una cosiendo, la otra midiendo y la ultima cortando. Tres personas, pero un solo ser, todas la misma alimaña.

**-XVI-**

05 de Mayo de 2010, feliz día de la batalla de puebla, tuve un sueño absolutamente raro, primero estaba en la escuela, junto con cada uno de mis amigos, incluso con los que no me llevo muy bien hoy en día, luego de un rato nos íbamos, pero ninguno me acompañaba, nadie acompañaba a nadie, todos se marchaban solos. A medio camino-llevaba la ruta para ir a mi casa-una gran serpiente salía del suelo, yo me encontraba cerca de un sitio en el cual unos obreros se hallaban trabajando, aparentemente construyendo, ella quedaba justo frente a mi, entonces yo tomaba una de las herramientas y de un golpe cortaba su cabeza, entonces desperté. Que sueño más raro.

**-XVII-**

06 de mayo de 2010, un día raro, pero no tan aburrido. No hubo nada nuevo en el horario de clases, más bien fue lo de siempre, un día junto a Doreidi y por supuesto con Vero y Karla. Fue hasta la hora de la salida cuando paso lo interesante, me retiraba con Doreidi como siempre, pero entonces se acercó Daniela y me pidió permiso de acompañarme ese día, obviamente acepté, llegando a la parada nos encontramos a Ian, mas bien el iba a su casa y ella lo llamo para preguntarle el motivo de irse de "pinta", respondí que era el mismo motivo por el cual ella se iba. Seguimos conversando, hasta llegar a un momento en que el me pidió que lo acompañara a beber alcohol, "yo no tomo", dije inmediatamente, el comenzó a jalarme del brazo, y Daniela se puso entre nosotros, mientras el me jalaba ella me empujaba al lado contrario, era una de las peleas mas absurdas que había presenciado. Me decidí a ponerle fin, por ello puse mi pie detrás del suyo mientras el retrocedía, causando un tropezón que lo dejaba con dos alternativas: soltarme o caer. Entonces me soltó y Daniela me estrujó contra su cuerpo mientras retrocedíamos juntos, pude ver el rostro de Ian, bajo las cejas, tenso los parpados, cerro la boca e incluso apretó su puño, yo estaba alerta, Daniela estaba entre el y yo, y no podía permitir que le pasara algo, pero antes de que uno de los dos actuara, entonces Daniela le dijo a Ian que ya se fuera, y así lo hizo. Más esa ocasión Mafer no se iba con nosotros, así que íbamos casi solos, solo que también iba Helena y Yezenia. Estela también abordo, pero no suelo hablar con ella cuando no está Mafer presente.

Nos fuimos en silencio, a veces la miraba de reojo, o a veces no me importaba disimularlo, ella se puso los audífonos y no se los quito hasta que se bajaron Helen y Yezenia. Pasaba el tiempo y sentía que no pasaron horas como siempre, si no que pasaban segundos, sin duda alguna el tiempo se detuvo para mí, comento algo de la tardeada que se relazaría el domingo nueve, pero no comente mucho de ello. Cuando me di cuenta el tiempo se había acabado, y ahora a ella le tocaba retirarse, se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla, y antes de bajar susurró a mi oído: "te quiero".

07 de mayo de 2010 me dieron ganas de tomar un papel y escribir sobre el, el resultado fue el siguiente:

Ha vuelto a aparecer es primera fisura, esa fisura que ahora al hielo divide en tres partes iguales, en la primera grieta se ve el fuego dentro, en la segunda puedo ver luz, y en la tercera veo unas nubes, no se cual elegir, pero debo escoger una de las tres para seguir mi travesía. Pero el fuego me puede quemar, la luz me puede cegar y las nubes podrían matarme de un rayo. Sin embargo el fuego me puede quitar el frio, la luz alumbrar mi camino y las nubes son capaces de tapar el sol cuando quiera.

Me fui a la escuela, me aburrí, los viernes toca taller, así que no veo a varios de mis compañeras por un largo rato. Al llegar volví a la normalidad, Maritza, Karla, Vero, etcétera. Platicaba con Vero, no recuerdo de que, pero después cambiamos el tema para hablar de la cámara de su celular, y después de lo poco que duraba su batería-por razones obvias-luego practicábamos nuestra coreografía-tenemos que presentar una coreografía para la clase de educación física- y ella se enojó, pues sentía que nadie le hacía caso.

Para mi sorpresa a la hora de la salida seguía platicando con Vero, y casi me olvido de esperar a Doreidi, pero me acorde a tiempo. Llegué a la parada, y dentro de un tiempo llego Ian, platique con el como siempre, un rato, pero el se fue temprano. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de la partida de Ian cuando alguien me tapó los ojos, pero el aroma colmo el aire de dulzura, un aroma delicioso y dulce, el cual no podía hostigarme, sin duda alguna yo conocía ese olor: "Daniela", dije después de que regreso la razón a mí, di media vuelta y la abracé, bese su mejilla y la solté. Platicamos un rato hasta que llego la hora de partir, una vez que subí no alcancé lugar-subí al ultimo por "caballerosidad"-, por lo cual me fui un rato parado, al lado de Daniela iba un señor y a su vez al lado de este Yezenia. Esperaba a que el lugar del joven se desocupara, para así poder sentarme a su lado, sin embargo al momento que este se retira Yezenia se deslizo por el lugar hasta quedar al lado de Daniela, dejándola entre ella y Mafer, me decidí por tomar un lugar frente a ella. Ella pregunto si los presentes asistiríamos a la "taradeada", aparentemente fui el único que se negó, ella se bajo y después de esto por la ventana me pidió que fuera, "no puedo", conteste cabizbajo, "¿por qué?", dijo ella, a lo que no pude responder otra cosa que: "motivos personales", "gracias", menciono mientras se aparataba y fruncía la boca.

08 de mayo de 2010, Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi tía, haremos los preparativos para la fiesta del domingo…


End file.
